Rival Schools
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A ordinary day for Inuyasha and friends turn's odd when a Demon Queen and a Goddess set's up schools for Human and demon's alike, So when Inuyasha is stuck in a school of all demons and Kagome is stuck in a school for all humans weird things happen.
1. Chapter 0

Prologue

"This, has to be Naraku castle it just has to be!" A familiar silver haired dog demon said.

"W-wait up Inuyasha!" A 15 year old girl yelled.

"It's no point in trying to talk to him Kagome we just have to follow him" Sango sighed.

"Why does that idiot always think about himself?" Shippo said.

"Well I don't sense Naraku but I do sense many strong demonic spirits" Miroku commented.

"Well we will find out soon enough" Sango said as they entered a clearing.

What they saw was probably the most terrifying as well as the most odd thing they had ever seen.

Demons, many many demons almost in the thousands large to small in this area, not only that but they were surrounding a building.

"I-is that a castle?" Inuyasha said trying to look past all the demon's.

"No...it look's more like a school!" Kagome said

Just then a figure appeared on top of the building

"Wow I never expected to get so many students, ah hell I wonder if I have enough teachers?" The figure then jumped down reveling it's self as a girl, she looked about 16 she had red eye's brown hair and Fangs, she wasn't wearing normal feudal clothing, instead wearing clothing from more modern times.

When she showed herself the demon,s began talking amongst themselves.

"Is this really the feared demon queen Sara?" A giant scorpion whispered to a cyclopes."

"Fool! Don't let look's fool you just because demon look's human doesn't mean they are!" the cyclopes responded."

Before anymore conversations started the demon queen began to speak.

"I assume you are all here because of my numerous poster about wanting strong demons and gaining power and that is all true but be warned with the amount of training I'm going to put you through most of you won't survive..."

There was a long silence

"Just kidding! The weak will just be booted out but please note we are not responsible for what other students may do, so without further ado let's begin our tour!"

The front gates then opened and the demons flooded in, after a minute the only people left on the field was Inuyasha's group.

"What just happened?" Shippo said with a confused look.

"I have no ideal..." Miroku responded

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING WAITING OUTSIDE!" The Demon Queen yelled, as she ran towards them.

"Well we don't know exactly what's been happening." Sango replied as Kirara hanged on her shoulder.

"Well I guess I can make it easy for you... this is an academy for demons, and I'm it's principle Demon queen Sara!"

"Well that sounds dumb." Inuyasha responded.

"Well it would sound dumb to a weak demon." Sara smiled.

"What did you call me!" Inuyasha asked.

"Weak, Did I stutter?" Sara laughed

"Please I could beat you in ten seconds!" Inuyasha replied.

"Talk is cheap, there is only one way to prove how strong you are... and that's by joining this academy!

"I think your more interested with getting students then fighting..." Kagome sighed.

"So what do you say?" the principle asked, "I will even let that Fox demon kid in with you!"

"Hell no! Why would I want to join your dumbass school?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Did I hear a Hell yes!" The principle smiled.

"No-" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence a two giant bolt's of electricity came from the sky and zapped Inuyasha and Shippo unconscious.

"Should we be concerned that you just attacked our friends?" Sango asked.

"Nah I'm not going to hurt them or anything just teach them... teach them in tell they die!" Principle Sara then laughed while she dragged the two towards the school.

"Wait what about us?" Miroku asked.

"Well I can't take the cat demon since she doesn't speak the human language plus the rest of you are humans and like I said this is a academy for demons!"

"So we're suppose to sit here and do nothing!" Kagome responded.

"Well you can go to the school ran by the other me..." Sara said.

"The other you?" Kagome said with confusion.

"Well I guess that would be to hard for humans to understand so let's just call her my sister."

"um so you're sister has a school as well?" Sango asked.

"I just said that! Anyway the school is for hunters, heroes priest and priestesses just about any job you can think of a human having she has at that place, actually it's not to far from here!"

"Why would you're sister build a school that close to yours?" Kagome asked.

"Because she is a bitch, who is all up tight, she calls herself a goddess and while that may be true she is far from nice, now if you excuse me I need to lock these two away before they wake up!"

The principle then dragged Inuyasha and Shippo through the gates and into the building.

"Well I guess we should head to that school she was talking about." Kagome sighed.

After a short trip and an hour of looking they finally found a white and gold building that looked like the direct opposite of the one they saw before.

"I guess this is the place she was talking about..." Kagome looking at the school.

"You fools are late!" An elegant voice said.

"Um...who are you?" Sango asked, the voice

At that moment a bright light blinded the party and a girl that appeared to be about 19 came into existence.

" My name is Karu, Kagayaku but human's like you will just call me principle!"

The principle was wearing a white dress that flowed far past her feet, she also gad blue eye's and long brown hair.

"So do you have a reason for being late! Or are you just lazy and useless." Karu frowned.

"Well we wasn't planning on even coming here but you're sister recommended us coming." Sango responded.

"So that whore Sara wanted you to come here, why? Do you have some kind of illness that will infect all the other students and kill them?" the principle asked

"I don't think we do." Miroku said.

"Well if my sister recommended you then I guess I can let you slide..." Principle glaze then shifted to Kirara.

"Sorry but we don't take demons..." the principle added.

"Well we just can't leave her any old were and plus she's one of our friend!" Sango defending Kirara.

"Well since I'm such an beautiful and amazing goddess I will let you keep your cat, so long as it doesn't transform on school grounds, now please let us hurry into the building,being out in this godforsaken air will ruin my skin!"

**Author note**

**I wanted to try some new ideals for this story, things are going to get a lot more interesting in chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School life.

"Hey wake up you bastards!" A woman's voice yelled.

Inuyasha and Shippo blinked for a couple of moments before staring up.

What they saw was a woman with blond hair or at least it would be blond if it still had some luster to it, she had gray eye's wore armor as black as night, she appeared to be about 24."

"You guy's don't want to miss the tour of the school do you?" The women harsh tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who the hell am I! I am the woman who was turned into a demon by her friend against her will all because she thought it would be cool if all her friends lived forever, goddammit, my name is Jian dao and I will be one of the teachers escorting the students around this building!"

"Well I guess that kind of make's sense." Shippo said who was still groggy.

"Well hurry the hell up and get in with the crowed!" Jian then vanished leaving only black flames behind.

"How do I even get myself into these messes?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Stop complaining, now is my only shot to show everyone how strong I really am!" Shippo said with a sparkle in his eye's.

"Yeah... like that's going to happen..."

The duo then joined the crowed of demons.

"Well I never expected this much of a turn out but whatever"A green haired boy sighed, he looked about 19 and wore a white jacket with a green undershirt, he had shining red eyes"

He was standing on what looked like a podium, then suddenly black flames appeared beside him and Jian was there.

"I'm kind of surprised that these demons haven't started wrecking things yet" Jian said looking across the room in disgust.

"Well Sara did say she made so the poster could only be seen by both strong and intelligent demon's" The green haired boy pointed out, "plus demon's from not only this world but from multiple worlds are here."

"Whatever you say, now let's introduce ourselves to this scum!" Jian then cleared her throat.

"HEY IDIOTS LISTEN UP!"

Just then the room feel silent

"Good, now my name is Jian Dao and I will not only be your host but as well as your combat teacher!" The black knight said in a proud tone.

"And my name is Tempt, Tempests and I will be in charge of giving you missions."

"The room you are standing in now is the breakroom, most of you're time between classes (if you chose to go to them) will probably be spent here.

"Speaking of classes one thing different between this school and others is tha-" Tempt was cut off.

"You're giving these idiot's to much credit plus why do you assume demons of all thing know about school?" Jian stated.

"Jian ...if we don't assume they already know the school system then we will have to explain it." Tempt stated.

"Well then Tempest explain away." Jian smiled.

Tempt then sighed and explained the school system.

"OK is everyone caught up?" Tempt sighed once again.

The demon crowd all looked confused but most of them got the basic gist of it.

"OK now as I was saying, what makes this school different from others is you can choose to go to classes or not." Tempt stated.

A tentacle monster with one eye then raised it's hand...or tentacle.

"But doesn't that go against the whole point of school? At least from what you told us?"

"Well if you let me finished I was also going to mention the missions."

Tempt then took a deep breath.

"Every once in a while I will announce a mission that students must complete by completing these missions you will earn points these points are like credits you need to graduate, depending on the difficulty of the mission the point's earned can vary from 10 to 100 you need 1000 of these point's to graduate."

A cat girl then raised her hand

"But that could take year's to complete plus you never answered the question about the classes."

"Well if everyone keep's cutting me off then I will never answer it! Now as I was saying, classes are just training for these missions so you can skip as many classes as but if you're not prepared for the mission then Sad for you! Also don't assume everyone can try the mission and pass sometimes we will ask for items that are in small supply thus only a select few can earn the points, plus of course it will take years to complete! It's school!"

"Enough talk!" Jian yelled "Let's just show these bastards the school and be done with it!"

Jian and Tempt then started the tour.

After some walking in the hallway's a painting showings they arrived at the library.

"This is the library, you can do research here we have computers but please take note if you break one you must pay for it." Tempt stated.

"um Inuyasha...what's a computer?" Shippo whispered.

"Hell if I should know..." Inuyasha responded.

The crowd then continued through the halls in tell they entered a cafeteria type area

"OK dumbasses this is the cafeteria it's opened from 12:00-1:30pm and for the idiots that don't know what a cafeteria is, it's a place were you can eat for free everyday!" Jian stated.

"Ssssssssso we get to eat for ffffrrrree everyday!" A giant snake asked.

"That's what I just said dumbass, moving on!"

After even more hallway's the crowd was stooped in front of pathways containing hundreds of rooms.

"This is were you will be staying for the time that you stay here, you can order food and it will arrive via Dark portal of course you will have to pay for it... now please split up into groups of three and please make sure you like the people you are paring up with because those are the people you are going to be spending the semester with, once you are done deciding please go back to the breakroom and fill out who you are staying with and you're payment plan at the receptionist desk, now if you excuse us we must take our break!"

And with those last words Tempt vanished in a small hurricane and Jian burst in to black flames and vanished.

At that point the demons scrambled to find a partner

"Well now what Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"Well from what I understand we need a third person." Inuyasha replied.

"If you are looking for a third person the look no further!" A teenage voice said

The two then turned around and saw a golden haired boy, he was wearing a red jacket and a black undershirt with black jeans he had eye's as red as blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"The answer to all you're problems, my name is Kimu Dao and I will grace you with my presence and my help" The boy then laughed."

"Sorry but we aren't interested." Inuyasha trying to put it a blatantly as possible 

"Yeah plus you act stuck up!" Shippo added.

"O-OK I'm not really like that, it's just that I usually spend all day in my mansion so I really don't have a feel for meeting new people." Kimu stated.

"So you own a mansion?" Shippo said in a unbelieving tone.

"Well yeah, I own a mansion as big as a country plus a conquered 5 planets just so I can fit all my swords and other things." Kimu replied.

"OK now I know you're full of shit!" Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah just get lost we don't have any need for people who lie!" Shippo added.

"I-I'm not lying!" Kimu insisted.

"Oh yeah? If you are so strong why are you even coming here?" Shippo stated.

"Because I wanted to get a certificate stating I am truly powerful plus I'm not really that strong without my armor which I don't have at the moment." Kimu answered.

"I still don't believe you." Inuyasha said.

"H-how about this, I will pay for all you're food and board I have more then enough money to pay it a thousand times over!" Kimu pleaded.

"OK you're in," Inuyasha sighed.

"Great now I don't have to go with that tentacle demon plus since I'm more up to date with technology I can help you out with that as well!"

As soon as they're conversation was over a Girl with silver hair and wolf ear's appeared.

"Two canine demons, it is a small world," the seemingly 19 year old smiled.

"Great who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sheesh is that anyway to treat a women you just meet, I thought since we were related I thought I would be friendly but I guess not." The girl stated.

"Don't mind him he's an idiot! But anyway what's you're name" Shippo asked with a smile."

"It's nice to see some people have manners, and to answer your question it's Ookami but please say it with one O!"

"Well Okami I apologize for being rude..." Inuyasha said clearly not meaning it.

"I accept you're apologize... even if you don't mean it..."

Just then a voice that sounded like a thousand can openers screeched through the halls

"What is that smell that makes me want to vomit!" A brown haired cat demon yelled, as with most demons she had cat ear's and a tail but her chose of clothing was odd, it was much closer to the feudal era then anyone else here.

The cat demon then looked at the canine demons and started to glare.

"Great! Who allowed these mutts in?" The cat shirked.

"What did you call us?" Inuyasha raged.

"Mutts! M-U-T-S mutts I know you're kind was dumb but I thought they at least know how to spell!" The cat snickered.

"Well I'm no genius but I know that's not how you spell mutts..." Okami pointed out.

"Shut your mouth! First we have you and you're brothers now this dog and fox demon bleegh* I can't believe I the great Neka have to share the same air as you Mutts."

"If you hate us so badly why don't you just leave!" Shippo retorted.

"Finally a good ideal from you're kind, now if you excuse me, I will be at the receptionist desks getting my room."

The great Neka then walked away

"Well she was a bitch," Kimu stating the obvious.

"If she talked to me like that again then I will smash her face in!" Inuyasha howled.

"Well since the mood as been completely killed I will take my leave now, I hope we see a lot more of each other."

Okami then walked away.

"Well no need for us to stand around like idiots, lets hurry and get our rooms!" Shippo said in a enthusiastic tone.

**Author notes**

**This chapter was all about Inuyasha and his group so the next one will be all about Kagome, Please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The legendary hero

"Wow it's sure is big inside!" Kagome looking around the school.

"Yes I know, please also take note that this area is empty this is because you were late and missed the tour but do not worry you weren't the only fools that were late we also have this useless guy that got here late so he will have the honor of being in your group and showing you around now if you excuse me I will be in my office!"

And with a flash of light the principle vanished.

"What does she mean by useless guy?"

"She means me..." A boy then walked in.

"He had blond hair and blue eye's he wore a white jacket with a blue under shirt he also had brown pants."

"I don't care if she is the principle, how can she talk to me like that, ME! The legendary hero who slayed 20 legendary monster's, I Ketsu shall not take this!"

Ketsu then stared at the group of three

"Well today is you're lucky day! You get to have free autographs from me Ketsu the legendary hero!"

"Um well you're suppose to give us a tour aren't you?" Miroku asked.

"Well yes, but you people seem genre savvy enough so I won't go slow!"

Ketsu then cleared his throat

"OK let me give you the run down!" This is the relax area down those halls to the right is you're rooms you all have you're own so no complaining down the opposite hall is the cafeteria, I know I didn't give a lot of details but that's because we are late for the first mission!" Ketsu said.

"Mission?" Sango asked.

"Yes mission! Do I need to explain the rules of graduation? Most of the time I am against wasting time but since I'm such an awesome hero I don't mind explaining, to graduate from this school you need 1000 points to get these points you must complete missions, do you understand!"

"Well I guess we get the basic gist of it even though you barley told us anything..." Sango replied.

"Great now let's meet with our client, this mission will be easy for a legendary hero like me! Come my pet lobsters!"

Just then a pair of lobsters fell on Ketsu shoulders.

"I know not really legendary hero pet marital but hey they all I could take with me from my world, now follow meeeeee!" Ketsu then went off dashing through the halls."

"I think this guy may be insane." Kagome sighed.

The three then followed him in tell they reached a room with a girl in it she was sitting down with a depressed look on her face.

"This is our client, she recently had been cursed, but I the legendary hero shall undo it for 20 points!" Ketsu then laughed.

The girl then looked up at heroes and began to cry.

"IT'S SO BAD I CAN'T SAY THAT WORD NOW MY WHOLE LIFE IS OVER!"

"Calm down Ms, can you tell us how the demon cursed you?" Miroku asked.

"I-I"

"I know it's hard but please tell us."

"I can no longer say the word swa!" The girl shouted.

"Swa?" Kagome said in a confused tone .

"See I can't say swa because I swa cursed!" The girl replied.

"I think she is trying to say **was**." Sango replied.

"Yes I'm trying to say that word but a demon cursed me not to be able to!" The girl replied.

"That fiend! Do not worry girl's who name I do not know we will make this demon give you back the ability to say was so you may form proper sentence's once again, for I am Ketsu the legendary hero!"

"Thank you so much I think the demon is a little way's north, please help me regain my ability to say swa!"

"You heard her, now let's go my legendary sidekicks we must hurry north from this school!" The legendary hero with his Lobsters then ran out the room.

Sango then let out a sigh, "Out of all the things to be cursed with... this seems rather... strange to put it nicely"

"I know but if it will get us these point's Ketsu keep's talking about then I'm fine with it." Kagome responded.

"Let's just hope it doesn't take to long, we have a quest to get back to." Miroku added.

**Outside of school.**

"Um guy's am I the only one who notice something different about this place?" Kagome looked around and notice things were completely different before they entered the school.

"Well the principle realized taking people from out of worlds would cause problems so she decided that it would be simpler to just stop time in all the worlds the students come from and set up this little dimension!" Ketsu remarked."

"So wait, what you're saying is that our would is stuck in time!" Sango said with disbelief.

"Not exactly like that, I mean things still happen but time just doesn't move froward." Ketsu replied.

"...I still don't get it" Kagome sighed.

"Well I the legendary hero got it the first time I heard it but I guess normal people wouldn't, but enough talk about that! We must hurry and find that demon and get the WAS back!" Ketsu then ran north.

"...This keep's getting stranger and stranger" Miroku stated.

After a bit of traveling the group noticed a cave.

"I sense a weak demonic presence here." Miroku said.

"This must be the demon! Let's hurry up and get the WAS back for that girl if we don't then she might die and a legendary hero can't let anyone die!" Ketsu then laughed.

"I don't think you can die from something like that..." Kagome pointed out.

The four plus Kirara and the lobsters then entered the cave

"Who dare's enter the cave of the demon Ven-"

The demon was cut off by the legendary hero

"KETSU KIIICCCCCK!" with those words Ketsu flew through the air and kicked the demon right in the face... the battle was over before it even began."

"Wow boss you sure took care of him rather quick." One of the lobsters on Ketsu shoulder said.

"D-did that lobster just talk?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah? Why is that important?" Ketsu responded.

"Is it a demon lobster? " Sango asked.

"No chick we are normal lobsters!" one of the lobster replied as if it was offended.

"... NORMAL LOBSTER DON'T TALK!" Kagome yelled.

"Of course they talk! If they didn't how could two be talking to you right now?" Ketsu said using logic.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation I think we have more important things to worry about." Miroku stated as he saw the demon getting up.

The demon was rather small and by rather I mean half the size of a normal human, it was lizard like but had a mans body.

"Why the hell did you attack me!" The demon hissed.

"Because you cursed a girl so we came to beat you up!" Ketsu replied.

"I see because I'm a demon you assume I did it!" The lizard hissed.

"Well to be fair he was the only one who attacked you we just watched." Miroku responded.

"Whatever, but to answer you're human's question, yes I did curse a girl." The demon replied

"Ha, so you admit it!" Ketsu the laughed like he solved the worlds biggest mystery.

"I had good reason to! Everyday she would come and throw rocks and steal my food! I tried asking her nicely but she kept doing it! So I just put a little curse on her.

"A little curse! You stopped her from saying WAS you know how important WAS is?" Ketsu yelled.

"If it's that bad then I will lift it, but please make sure she stops picking on me!" the lizard demon then pricked his hand.

"There the curse has been lifted." The lizard demon said.

"...that's it?" Sango asked.

"That's it, now get out of my cave!" The demon let out one last hiss before going deeper into his cave.

"Once again truth and justice prevail thanks to Ketsu the legendary hero!" Ketsu yelled.

"You are so cool boss!" One of the lobsters said.

"I know I know!" Ketsu then walked out of the cave with his head held high.

"...What just happened?" Kagome said still confused about the event's that had just transpired.

"I think we completed the mission..." Miroku replied.

"I recommend we talk about this when we get back to the school, talking about it now will just make us even more confused."

The three then sighed and followed Ketsu out of the cave.

**Author note**

**I wanted this chapter to show a mission because Inuyasha's already had a lot of back story, side note I originally was going to make Ketsu a girl but decided to use a character from one of my previous fics, that's right this isn't the first time ketsu showed up in one of my fics.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helping demons

"Goddammit Inuyasha! Why do you keep eating all the cookies!" Kimu shouted.

"Why? It's not like you're going to run out of money or anything." Inuyasha responded.

"That's not the point, using the dark portals is a pain in the ass plus there is plenty of other food that can just be microwaved, I mean that is the reason we have a microwave in this room!" Kimu reminded him.

"I already told you I can't use that thing,last time I tried It blew up my lunch and it was still cold!" Inuyasha said.

"That's because you tried to heat up frozen chicken with aluminum foil!" Kimu said in a irritated tone.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that's not how you're suppose to do it? Anyway where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"He decided to go to my mom's class apparently he want's to get stronger?" Kimu answered.

"You're mom's class..." Inuyasha then put on his thinking cap to figure out who he was talking about.

"My mom... Jian Dao, she was the one who was showing around the school." Kimu trying to remind Inuyasha about a person he just met a few day's ago.

"You mean that crazy lady with the black armor, she's your mom?"

"Yeah it's not that shocking is it?" Kimu replied.

"No- I'm just surprised she look's so young." Inuyasha said.

"Well she is a demon lord and one you reach that rank changing stuff like your appearance is rather easy... didn't you already know that?" Kimu asked.

"Of course I did! I just would have never imagined any of the teacher's here being parents." Inuyasha said."

"Really? Because a lot of the teacher's here are parents just not a lot of there kids go to this school, hell I'm friends with the principle's son."

"Really? You're saying that chick I met outside calling herself the principle is a mom..." Inuyasha said

"Yeah she actually has two, one boy and one girl though she doesn't really have that good of an relationship with her daughter"

Before the conversation could continue, the two heard a knock on the door, Kimu then got up and opened it just to be greeted with a flash from a camera.

"The hell!" Kimu said while taking a step back and wiping his eye's.

"Oh sorry about that!" A girl with gray skin and red hair wearing a school uniform replied.

"Why the hell would you do that? Kimu still not satisfied with the apology.

"Well you see this camera can read someones level's of power and ability's ranging from 1-10 in different area's, I'm taking this information for the school database, by the way my name is Ikite inai

but please just call me Inai!"

"Well my name is Kimu and the guy laying down being a useless is Inuyasha." Kimu answered back.

"You know I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well nice to meet you, would you like for me to tell me you're stats, and ranking in the school?" Inai smiled.

"Go ahead I probably will be first though!" Kimu snickered.

"Funny I'm pretty sure it's going to be me!"Inuyasha replied.

"Men and there silly competitions, OK first up is Inuyasha

**Name Inuyasha**

**Power 8/10**

**Destructive capability 7/10**

**Intelligence 5/10**

**Speed 7/10**

**Stamina 9/10**

**Range 6/10**

**Skill 8/10**

**Weapon of choice Tessaiga power of weapon 8.5/10**

**Finale rating 57.5/80 final rank...B+ **

**Over all rank in school... forth**

"You can tell that much about me just by shining a light!" Inuyasha said in shock.

Yep! Isn't technology grand! Now moving on to Kimu!"

**Name Kimu**

**Power 5/10**

**Destructive capability 9/10**

**Intelligence 7/10**

**Speed 5/10**

**Stamina 5.5/10**

**Range 10/10**

**Skill 6/10**

**Weapon of choice...to many to count... strongest one however is a 10/10**

**Final score... 57.5/80... Ranking B+**

**Over all ranking in school... forth **

"No way... your saying we're tied for forth!" Kimu replied in disbelief.

"Actually it's a three way tie!" Inai added.

"Who's the third demon?" Inuyasha asked.

Well the third demon is...

**Name Neka **

**Power 6/10**

**Destructive capability 6/10**

**Intelligence 5.5/10**

**Speed 9/10**

**Stamina 7.5/10**

**Range 7.5/10**

**Skill 9/10**

**Weapon of chose Fūryoku power of weapon 7/10**

**Final score... 57.5/80... Ranking B+**

**Over all ranking in school... forth **

"You mean to tell me that cat demon is on the same level as me!" Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

"Well I guess it's fitting for a cat and dog to be on equal footing!" Kimu said in a joking manner.

"Like hell it is!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well if you two are done I have to be off to get some of the other students info!" Inai was about the head out the door but before she could Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait... I need to ask you something... is your body made of clay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...yeah my original body was destroyed when I died but lucky for me the principle was there to bind my soul into this body." Inai smiled.

"Can a demon really do such a thing?" Kimu asked.

"Don't ask me, I am still getting use to this whole dead thing." Inai replied.

"But why would a Demon queen waste her time with a human spirit?" Kimu said.

"I wondered that to before she told me something I will never forget." Inai said

"What did she say to you?" Inuyasha asked

"She said "_Why do I need a reason to help someone in need, do you assume because I'm a demon that I cannot help a human plus just looking at your face I can tell if the roles were reversed you would do the same for me, because believe it or not a human and a demon's heart is a lot alike"_ now I no longer wonder." With those last words Inai took her leave.

"Who would have guessed a women like the principle would have said something like that." Kimu said.

"What I don't get is how can she sustain her body without the need of souls." Inuyasha stated.

"Maybe the principle set up a soul chain..." Kimu replied.

"A soul chain?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well I don't know much about it but the basic gist is that if some gives a spirit energy they can stay in this world..." Kimu answered.

Before the conversation could continue the two heard a noise like a mouse was in pain.

"Now what?" Inuyasha hissed before the two then left the room to take a peek outside.

What the two saw was not very nice to say the least...

They saw Neka the cat demon putting her foot on a small mouse demon while holding another by it's tail over her mouth as if she's about the eat it.

"Pl-please put my brother down!" the one under her foot begged.

"Why? Don't you know it's the circle of life for cat's to eat mice if you didn't want to be eaten then you should have never came to this school!"

You would think the other demons would help them but they just stood there and waited for the inevitable.

"Why isn't anyone helping them!" Inuyasha said while grinding his teeth.

"Well this is a school for demon's" Kimu replied.

"That is still not an excuse!" Inuyasha replied.

"Really Inuyasha I never expected you to be the type to help someone in need!" Kimu laughed.

"Just shut up, the only reason I'm doing this is to ruin that Cat's say!" Inuyasha telling an obvious fib.

Right as Neka was about the put the poor mouse in her mouth Inuyasha grabbed her hand

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you..." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"What do you want mutt? Can't you see I'm trying to eat unless they don't teach that at obedient school." Neka snickered.

"Just let the mice go, Neka unless you think you can take both of us here?" Kimu replied.

"...Bah! They aren't even worth the trouble!" Neka then dropped the one mouse and lifted her foot from the other. "But just so you know I will pay you back for this!" Neka then vanished with a breeze.

"Are you two OK?" Kimu asked.

"Yeah...thanks for saving me and my brother."

"I wouldn't have done it but this idiot insisted!" Inuyasha said while trying to act tough.

"Well whatever you're reasons were I must thank you, I promise that I will repay this debt" The mouse then ran off caring his brother who was unconscious from the shock of almost getting eaten.

"Well I guess that was nice." Kimu said.

"Nice! We didn't even get anything for it!" Inuyasha replied.

"I doubt they could have given us anything we couldn't' have brought ourselves anyway." Kimu reminded.

"Yeah yeah whatever, let's just check in on Shippo!" Inuyasha said while walking away.

"Inuyasha... you are one strange demon..." Kimu smiled to himself.

**Author note**

**I know not a lot happened this chapter but I will want to set up things so it wouldn't be rushed or forced, this chapter was also mostly to give more details about the school and the demons that were in it. I should note that this story is not the first time Principle Sara appeared, originally she was a star of her own fic but due to the quality of it, it had to be remade by the end of it though she becomes a demon lord... even if I haven't finished it yet.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rival Hibana

"I'm starting to think these missions are just fetch quest!" Kagome sighed.

The group was searching to woods for 20 bear claws that was scattered around.

"Well what do you expect, how can one person teach 1000 people" Sango added.

"Speaking of that aren't we suppose to have a new teacher by the time we get back?" Miroku added.

"Yeah hopefully we will actually start being taught something." Sango said.

"No time to talk about useless things like that! I the legendary hero Ketsu is only one claw away from completing this useless mission!" Ketsu reminded the three.

"Wow boss you're so cool keep everyone on track like that" One of the lobsters said praising him.

"I know I know!" Ketsu then laughed.

"I swear that guy takes complements to well." Sango said with a sigh.

Before the group could find the last bear claw they heard some one call out Ketsu's name

"HERO KETSU!" A girl with brown hair tied in pony tails and red eye's jumped from a tree she was wearing a school uniform who's color's was red and white.

"RIVAL HIBANA!" Ketsu replied.

"Long time no see... so how thing been with you?" The girl called Hibana asked.

"Great just like a legendary hero should be!" Ketsu replied.

"That's nice." The girl then looked at Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to you're friends?" Hibana let out smile.

"Oh these guy's... they're just my sidekicks no need to introduce them!" Ketsu laughed.

"Please don't believe that guy, My name is Kagome, these two are Sango and Miroku and that cute little cat is Kirara."

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Hibana smiled.

"Anyway Hibana what are you doing here, I thought this world would be the last one you visited considering your mom's here and all." Ketsu asked.

"...I just..." Hibana grew silent.

"What happened between you and you're mom?" Sango asked.

"...It was-" Hibana was cut off.

"Well since she is taking to long I will fill in the details, Her mom beat her up and sent her to a world in the middle of a war because Hibana sucked at being a demon and didn't like hurting and killing people...that's about right." Ketsu said.

"Wait she's a demon?" Kagome said in shock.

"Well the red eye's did kind of give it away" Miroku stated.

"So you're mom sent you to a place were you could have died just so you could learn how to be a better demon?" Sango replied.

"That isn't even the worse part! The worse part she knew I hated doing those thing she knew! But she kept pushing me, but I did not break my resolve even though I had to fight I refused to kill!"

"Well good for you." Sango smiled.

"As fun as this is, you guy's seemed to have forgotten I'm the legendary hero so all eye's should be on me!" Ketsu said.

"Hey boss we found another bear claw." One of the lobster said while holding a bear claw.

"Good job my lobsters!" Ketsu laughed.

"Well I guess that mean's were done the mission" Kagome replied.

"I guess that means you will be leaving... I really hate being alone." Hibana frowned.

"Well I guess that sucks, anyway off we go!" Ketsu was about to walk away before Kagome stopped him.

"We can't just leave her!" Kagome replied.

"I agree leaving such a girl alone is just short of a crime!" Miroku replied.

"Well she can't come with us considering she's a demon!" Ketsu reminded the group.

"Well how about the school for demons?" Sango asked.

"...you have no ideal who's Hibana's mom is do you." Ketsu replied.

"No...who is she?" Sango asked.

"Hibana's mom name is Sara Kagayaku aka the principle of the demon academy." Ketsu replied.

"...That means, she has no were to go..." Kagome said.

"Not completely true, if Sara Kagayaku is her mom that means Karu, Kagayaku is her aunt." Miroku pointed out.

"That's right! Even if you are a demon I doubt even Karu could turn down her own niece!" Sango said.

"No... I can't aunt already helped me in the last world I was in I can't ask her for help again plus it would look bad on the school if a demon was there..." Hibana said shooting down the answer.

"Then where are you going to stay?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I will just stay outside or something..." Hibana replied.

"...Hibana"

"As much as I love this we need to get these 20 bears asses back to school"Ketsu said.

"Don't you mean bear claws?" One of the lobsters corrected him.

"I know what I said!"

"If you have made up you're mind then I guess we will leave you..." Sango said

"Really don't worry about me I'll be fine..." Hibana replied with a smile.

"If you say so..." Kagome said while walking away with the others.

**Back in school in the break area**

"Is she really going to be OK?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, she is the one who stopped my attempts to liberate a world with my awesomeness!" Ketsu laughed.

"Yeah! Boss was going to turn everyone into lobsters so he could rule the world!" One of lobster stated.

"Dammit you idiot you're not suppose to tell them that!" Ketsu yelled at the lobsters.

"I'm more concerned about this new teacher that's going to be here from now on" Miroku said.

Just then a man warped on the podium, he wore a white suit and had black hair he looked to be about 25.

"I'm glad so many of you are here, as you may noticed we have been having a shortage of teachers in this building and my shortage I mean I am the only one here I Yōso... and I have no ideal why I called my name like that, anyway I'm here to introduce our new teacher!"

A flash of light then blinded the student's, when they were finally able to see again, Kagome was so shocked to see who the new teacher was, she lost all color in her face.

"Well I didn't expect this." Miroku sighed.

"It's really is a surprises" Sango added.

"Wow the new teacher sure does look like you, is she your older sister?" Ketsu asked

"T-that can't be right... she can't be here!" Kagome said in disbelief.

But she was here because the person Kagome was talking about was Kikyo

**Author notes**

**Surprise twist ending! You're probably wondering what's going to happen next, but since I'm rotating between this human and the demon side Inuyasha will be next, Also I'm thinking about writing a story about Hibana before she came into this world, also I'm wondering why there isn't a lot of Inuyasha story pages on TV tropes **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damned Cats!

"It's about time we got a mission!" Inuyasha yelled while walking in the forest.

"I just wish it wasn't so soon my body is still aching from that lesson..."Shippo sighed.

"Don't worry about it to much, it's not like this mission is going to be deadly or anything."Kimu replied.

"D-don't say thing's like that! You might jinx is!" Shippo said.

"Well all we need to do is collect some plants right? I doubt anything eventful will happen" Inuyasha added.

"If you guy's really believe that, then I guess I shouldn't worry to much..." Shippo sighed.

The group then continued through the forests before they heard a rustling in the tree's

"Who's there!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm down bro!" A giant spider slowly crawled down from the tree.

"I'm a student like you guy's!" The spider smiled...or at least what looked like a smile."

"Well don't scare us like that, I thought you were a demon!" Inuyasha replied.

"Technically he is a demon..." Kimu added.

"Let me guess you and your team is looking for the flower as to."Shippo stated.

"Nope we actually already found it I'm just here enjoying the great outdoors, actually you should hurry up! If you don't get there in time all the flowers might be gone."

"Well thanks for telling us spider guy." Kimu replied.

"I have a name... it's Pider!" The spider replied.

"...That is a really lame name." Shippo said.

"Hey not everyone can have awesome names, well anyway I will be seeing you blokes!" Pider then crawled away.

"Well I suggest we stop wasting time if we are behind!" Kimu stated as the other two nodded and they increased there speed.

As the trio went deeper in the forests Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

"I think that girl Okami is here." Inuyasha said.

"I wanted to scare you guy's! Thanks for ruining it Inuyasha!" Okami then jumped from the tree's.

"Fad chance, I bet you was going to ambush us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why would I do that? I already have the flower I was just trying to help you boy's out by telling you a location of a patch but if you think I'm so evil..." Okami smiled.

"Just ignore him, we will gladly take your help" Shippo smiled.

"It's nice to see some people know how to treat a lady... any who if you want to know just head a little way's east from here!" Okami stated.

"Thanks." Kimu said.

"Don't mention it!" Okami then jumped off.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Kimu asked Inuyasha.

"Bah she just reminds me of another Wolf demon I know." Inuyasha replied.

"Really? I think she's a lot nicer then Koga." Shippo replied.

"Who's Koga?" Kimu asked.

"Just an ass, now let's hurry up and get that flower!" Inuyasha said.

**In the field of flowers**

"Dammit all these flowers are irritating my noise" Neka screeched.

"That's exactly why Dōsa refused to come." A girl in a blue and white dress said, she had blond curly hair as well.

"You think I don't know that Ojika! Bah! Let's just get this damned flower-" Before Neka could finish she started to sniff the air.

"I get it you have allergy's!" Ojika remarked.

"No... it's that smell... That smell that makes me want to vomit all over my shoes...it's-" Neka was cut off.

"Man all these flowers is killing my noise!" Inuyasha said moving a bush to the side.

"No! Not that damned mutt again!" Neka cried.

"Damn the cat here of all places!" Inuyasha howled.

"What do you want, Neka we aren't even bothering you!" Shippo said.

"Not bothering me! You barged in here and try to take my flower and you said you're not bothering me!" Neka yelled.

"Um... I'm not sure if you can count but... there is more then enough flowers for everyone!" Kimu said.

"It seems you're the one that can't count... all of these flowers belong to me!" Neka then laughed.

"No they don't." Kimu replied.

"Yes they do and unless you want to take them by force then I suggest you leave!" Neka hissed.

"Actually that's exactly what we are planning on doing!" Inuyasha then drew Tessaiga!

"So a mutt like you actually want's to fight me! Sure I guess I'll play plus it's an even two on two!" Neka smiled drawing a rapier covered in wind.

"HEY what about me!" Shippo pointing to himself.

"Um... you just stay there in tell we need you" Kimu said in the nicest way possible.

"Well I'm game, plus this is the perfect time to show why I Ojiak Kabutomushi have a perfect ten in power!" Ojiak then grew two giant pincers from her head!

"Very well then I guess it's time for me to show why I have a ten in range!" Kimu then snapped his fingers and multiple portals appeared behind him. "I won't even have to dirty my hands!

"I assume you want to fight the cat" Kimu said to the dog demon.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her, just make sure that beetle chick doesn't get in the way!" Inuyasha then rushed toward Neka.

"Do not worry I will be finished in a flash!" Sword then fired like mini machine-guns out of the portals Kimu set up.

"Please mutt! You come running at me like that! Ha!" Neka then reeled back her sword and razor wind appeared.

In retaliation Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga and in a single cut he dispersed the wind.

"Please cat I hope you were holding back!" Inuyasha still running towards the feline.

"...why isn't any of the swords piercing her skin!" Kimu said gritting his teeth.

"These swords are weak it doesn't matter if you can hit me anywhere if they do nothing!" Ojiak said dashing towards Kimu."

"If swords will not work then I shall use axes!" Two portals then appeared beside and large axes flew out.

"Please I was expecting more from the forth rank" Ojiak lifted her arms to block the incoming attack once it hit her arms the axes simple fell to the ground but much to her surprise they managed to shed blood.

"How did you manage-" Ojiak was cut off.

"I see so the higher rank the weapon the more easily it will pierce your skin!" Kimu then summoned portals below to axes to take them back to we're ever they where before. "I wonder what would happen if I started to use rank 8 swords!"

"Please mutt! You actually think you can touch me with that sloppy form!" Neko yelled.

"My form may not be as good as you're but I noticed you only fight me two was up close or from a far distance, never mid range." Inuyasha explained.

"Shut you're mouth mutt!" Neka then did three small hops towards Inuyasha to close the distance between them.

"Your sword is to large for close range combat like this!" Neka was about to cut him with the rapier but Inuyasha grabbed her hand holding the sword you'd think this would stop the attack but Neka simply chanted and the sword blew Inuyasha into a tree.

"Please mutt! Don't touch me! If you do that I might stink like you do!" Neka laughed.

"Damned cat!" Inuyasha yelled standing back up.

"Damn even though I'm hurting her she keeps speeding up...if she get's close to me then I won't have a chance!" Kimu backing away from Ojiak who was getting faster by the minute.

"No matter how many times you cut me I won't stop, unlike you boy's us girls have stamina, as soon as you're in my range I will cut you in two!" Ojiak laughed.

"Before the four continued their battle they heard a yell in the distance."

"INUYASHA! KIMU I HAVE THE FLOWER COME ON!" Shippo screamed.

"When did that mutt get the flower!" Neka hissed.

"I guess we were all to busy fighting to notice him..." Kimu added.

"Well whatever there is no way in hell I'm leaving now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Actually I think that would be for the best." Kimu added.

"What why?"

"If we stayed and fought then we will just be wasting more time plus we don't know how many other teams got the flower back before us, we might lose points for taking so long." Kimu stated.

"Dammit..." Inuyasha then shelved Tessaiga. "You better be happy cat!" Him and Kimu then ran off.

"Hey wait you mutt!" Neka yelled.

"Don't bother" Ojiak sighed. "Let's just get these flowers and get out of here!"

"Damned mutt! Next time he won't be so lucky"

**Author Note**

**Yeah... as you can see I'm not that great with action scenes but I'll work on it, By the way can anyone tell me what character Kimu is based on by his appearance and abilities? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Facts**

"You know there's a name for people who do this." Ketsu whispered from behind a wall.

"Be quite!" Kagome replied.

The two had been following Kikyo for a while now and Ketsu was getting fed up.

"Do you want to know the name of the people who does this… they are called stalkers! I know your sister looks pretty and all but don't you think this is going a little too far I should know because I'm a legendary hero!" Ketsu laughed in a soft tone.

"First of all she's not my sister! Second of all if you're complaining why did you come with me in the first place?" Kagome snapped.

"You were looking suspicious sneaking around the school all sneaky like, I thought you were going to do something notorious and as a legendary hero I can't have that!"

"So the only reason you came was because you thought that I was doing something evil?" Kagome responded.

"Yep plus my lobsters are taking their day off." Ketsu replied.

"First of all how can you think I would do something notorious, second why do lobsters get vacation days?" Kagome asked.

"Evil takes many forms I cannot just dismiss you because you are a student and of course lobsters have vacation days why wouldn't they?" Ketsu asked.

"You know what… never mind." Kagome sighed.

At that moment Kikyo entered the principal's office.

"Well I guess that end's that… Want to get something to eat since I'm such an awesome hero I will let you pay!" Ketsu laughed no longer having to keep his voice down.

"As much fun as that sounds… I'm going to be staying here in tell she comes out!" Kagome said still hiding behind the wall.

"Why are you so obsessed with this women, if she's not your sister is she your Ex lover?" Ketsu asked with a smile.

"Of course not!"Kagome yelled.

"That's it isn't! you are so vain you had to date someone that looks exactly like you, so when you were dumped it was like being dumped by yourself!" Ketsu said stating lies like they were facts.

"First of all I'm not vain second of all if me and Kikyo was doing something like that I would be the one dumping her... and why did I say that!" Kagome winced at the last part of her statement.

"So you are like that… I was just joking but whatever floats your boat…" Ketsu then walked away with a blush on his face.

"W-wait you can't go around telling everyone that!" Kagome then ran after the legendary hero forgetting about her stalking.

**In the principal's office **

"Oh hello Miss Kikyo, I assume you are enjoying your new job?" Karu asked.

"…That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Kikyo replied.

"Really? Do you not like it? are the students giving you a hard time, because if they are I can increase the difficulty of the missions!" Karu laughed.

"…No it's not the students." Kikyo said.

"It's Yoso isn't, that bastard! As soon as I turn my back on him he is sexually harassing other teachers the really sad part is you two are the only teachers her." Karu sighed.

"It is not Yoso either." Kikyo said.

"Then what is it?" Karu asked.

"…A teacher is supposed to teach is that correct?" Kikyo asked.

"Well yes, I assume since that is the reason I hired you." Karu replied.

"That is the problem; even though I'm a teacher I have no idea what I'm supposed to teach." Kikyo stated.

"What! Yoso was supposed to tell you that! Dumbass!" Karu yelled.

"That is the reason I came here to talk to you…" Kikyo stated.

"Well actually… I don't know either" Karu said in a embarrassed tone.

"But you are the principal; you own this building to you not? Shouldn't you know who is or isn't working, speaking of working; I haven't seen Yoso all day." Kikyo said.

"Damn him! Skipping out on his duties like that!" Karu yelled.

"As you can see this is a problem." Kikyo stated.

"Wait! I have an ideal… you said you have no idea what you are teaching correct?" Karu asked.

"That is correct…" Kikyo replied.

"You can teach all of Yoso classes today!" Karu said.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course it is! As long as you're here you might as well get to know the students better!" Karu then laughed. "And don't worry about you're payment as long as we have the soul chain you do not have to devour souls plus."

"…Is this completely safe?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course!" Karu replied.

"…" Kikyo was silent not completely trusting the goddess's word.

"*sigh* I promise Kikyo the sprit chain will do you no harm!" Karu replied.

"…I'm not concerned for me…" Kikyo replied.

"… Like I said you're completely safe and if you feel that uncomfortable we can give you a blood and flesh body by the end of the semester."

"…" Kikyo did not reply

"But I sure hope you continue to work with us even after you get a body." Karu said with a smile.

"Maybe…" Kikyo replied.

"Well anyway you should get to Yoso classes before his students get impatient." Karu joked.

"Yes I agree..." Kikyo then turned around and began to walk out the room before Karu stopped her.

"…Are you related to Kagome Higurashi?" Karu asked.

"…Yes" Kikyo replied.

"OK then, I just wanted to ask since you two look a lot alike, anyway you may leave now."

Kikyo then left the room.

**Back to the legendary hero Ketsu**

"You shouldn't be dating older women like that Kagome it's dangerous! Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?" Ketsu said to the teenage girl.

"For the last time I didn't date Kikyo!" Kagome yelled.

"You used past tense! That means you're dating her right now!" Ketsu said.

"No I'm not dating her right now!" Kagome replied.

"You are or you did, you can't have both!" Ketsu yelled.

"OK I did date her… Wait that can't be right! No I mea-"Unfortunately for Kagome she was cut off.

"Ha I made you admit it! does Miroku and Sango know about your Bi nature?" Ketsu asked.

"No they don't know because I don't have one!" Kagome yelled again

"You mean your closest friends have no idea! You need to tell them!" Ketsu said.

"I don't have to tell them anything because there is nothing to tell!" Kagome said.

"No worry I the legendary hero Ketsu will help you open the closet door!" Ketsu replied.

"Wait I-"

But it was too late for Kagome to say anything because by that point she was already being dragged by Ketsu.

**Author notes**

"**This chapter was just giving details about why a certain someone was there, that being said this chapter was rushed and due to school I won't have as much time to write anymore so this might be my last chapter for a couple of weeks, also the reason why the format is different is because I'm using word instead of open office, only for a couple of weeks before I get my main computer back**


	8. Ex chapter

EX chapter

Once there were children who were granted powers by a witch.

The reason the witch gave these children power for the sole reason of causing disorder to the natural balance of the world they were born in…

However one of the children killed the witch and took her power…this child's name was Karu, Kagayaku once she had the power she killed ever one in that existence absorbing there power and becoming a goddess.

One she was finished she moved on to an alternate version of her world and began giving powers similar to the first witch.

Five people were granted this power, one by the name of Sara Kagayaku, however even with the power they was granted they were still weaker then the messiah of that world.

While the others were fine with this Sara jealousy pushed her to the edge no matter how hard she trained she could not match (him), she cursed her human body for even though she was the third strongest being in that world, that wasn't enough for her…

She latter asked a demon to take her to the otherworld where she slew ten thousand demons, one of the demons she slew was the blue devil and obtain it powers, she then became a demon herself and gained the title of demon lord…

She then entered battle with (him) and was victorious…

She however was left with an empty feeling she then challenged Karu Kagayaku to a battle… it was a draw.

During this battle however both of them realize that they were each other or at least the same person from a different universe.

At that moment they decided to create two paralleling worlds that were connected to all other existences.

Karu created a world for those who used holy power and light these beings were called holy ones.

Sara created a world for those who used demonic powers and darkness… but she couldn't come up with a good name so she just used the name demons.

The two then went to world helping or destroying who they saw fit.

Sara then married and had a daughter and a son.

This however made Karu furious to the point she too had a daughter just out of spite.

However Sara's daughter was far too kind to be a demon and refused to take a life, this made Sara try multiple ways to force her to kill all to no avail; eventually the daughter got fed up and cut ties with her mother.

Karu daughter joined the seven holy knights and did missions for what they believed justice was.

However Sara became bored fighting weaklings so she decided to create a school for demons that would hopefully create much stronger demons.

This did not please Karu and she thought it as a challenge so she created a school for heroes and holy ones.

The difference however is Sara school has multiple branches in different worlds Karu only had one building this was most likely do to her hastily throwing it together just to one up her sister.

Each one was given a name.

Sara's was name demon academy.

Karu was named after herself.

**Author notes**

**I know I know weak chapter but I thought it would be important to throw in the back story about everything rate and review, Ps just to tell you all my stories are connected  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The great cave offensive part 1**

On an mountain range

"Out of all the demons to choose from she picked us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey don't act like that, the principle must hold us to a high standard to pick us three for the mission but then again out of everyone else there we are the most competent…and good looking." Kimu smiled.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already?" Kimu sighed.

"…actually I forgot to…" Inuyasha replied.

"Fine I will explain it to as if you were children, we were sent on this mission to find a cave that holds some sort of treasure when we find it we use this, and it should send us back to the school."

Kimu then showed the two a small compass like device.

"Seems simple enough." Shippo replied.

"Yeah but were in the hell are we going to find this cave! And if we are looking for a cave why the hell are we on a mountain!" Inuyasha asked?

"The cave is located around this area." Kimu added.

"We looked all over this mountain and I haven't seen any caves."Shippo pointed out.

"Well we are almost to the top anyway so we might as well see if there is an entrance there. " Kimu said while he continued walking.

After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reached the top, too much of the trios surprise the mountain wasn't steep at all more like a flat plateau.

"Well we reached the top now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we look around, there has to be an entrance or something…though I would rather not get my cloths dirty…" Kimu said as the three began looking.

After a couple of minutes Shippo discovered a crack on the mountain, usually this wouldn't be a big deal but he noticed the crack extended all the way through the top of the plateau.

"I wonder…" Shippo then tapped the crack perfectly in the middle… and the whole plateau started to crumble.

"What in the hell!" Inuyasha yelled jumping back.

"We need to get off thi-" Kimu didn't even finish his sentence before the top of the simply crumbled causing the three the plummet into the mountain.

…

…

…

"What happened?" Shippo asked holding his head.

"We fell into the plateau." Kimu replied brushing himself off

"To be honest I'm surprised you two survived the drop." Inuyasha commented.

"Were not as soft as we look…anyway it looks like we can't even go up from here…" Kimu said looking up.

"What are you talking about, I know mountains are deep and all but we are demons it shouldn't be that much of a problem." Inuyasha replied.

"…No can't you tell I can't even see the light from the sun anymore we fell a lot further then the height of the mountain…" Kimu replied.

"Damnit! Just our luck were stuck in this….place with no way out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well it may not be all bad…with any luck this might be the cave the principle was talking about." Shippo commented.

"I highly doubt that doubt that…" Inuyasha responded.

"Well we should stop complaining and take a look around." Kumi said and the three scanned their surroundings.

What they saw was a bright green forest with trees everywhere.

"What the hell is this doing underground!" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe it's like that book journey to the center of the earth." Kimu replied.

"What book? And what do books have to do with forest being underground?" Shippo asked.

"…Never mind, we should start walking though staying here won't do us any good… my clothes are going to get ruined…" Kimu sighed and the trio began exploring the forest.

After walking for what seemed to be hours the trio stomachs began to empty.

"Why didn't we bring food again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we didn't think we would be out for long… but I doubt there would be random food just lying around, not like I would eat something that wasn't cooked and clean." Kimu added.

"You're sure is a picky eater…" Shippo said.

"Well I am rich so unless I'm by myself I usually have servants cook for me." Kimu said.

"Ha looks like I found something!" Inuyasha smiled picking up a small fruit.

"...That seems oddly convenient." Kimu said.

"Hey you better share!" Shippo yelled.

"Like hell, if you want something to eat find it yourself!"

Inuyasha and Shippo then started to fight over it…if you know the size differences between the two then you know it didn't last long.

"Darn you Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled while he was under Inuyasha's foot."

"Damn if you want it that badly I will share… only because I'm feeling generous." Inuyasha lifted his foot from Shippo and broke the fruit in half… only for it to ooze some green…stuff.

"How the hell did I not smell that"? Inuyasha questioned.

"I knew it! you shouldn't eat strange things off the ground because it might be bad for you!" Kimu said with a smile.

"Don't try to act all smart now; the only reason you didn't want to eat that was because it would have dirtied your mouth or some crap!" Inuyasha replied.

"Of course it would have dirtied my mouth it was on the ground!" Kimu said.

"…He completely missed the point." Shippo sighed.

"This is getting us no were! We might as well continu-" Inuyasha cut himself off.

"Kimu did you feel that?" Inuyasha asked the blond demon.

"…Yeah a demonic presence and if feels strong." Kimu replied.

"Wh-what!" Shippo said looking around franticly.

"No need to worry two high ranked demons like us will destroy it in seconds." Kimu said in a joking tone.

Suddenly the bushes started to rustle. Inuyasha and Kimu got in battle positions; while Shippo backed away…what emerged from the brush was a… small cat like thing.

"…This is the high level demon?" Shippo asked.

"It looks weak." Inuyasha added.

"Maybe we are picking up a different demon…or."Kimu paused.

"Or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Or it could be a nightmare cat!" Kimu said.

"Nightmare cat?" Shippo asked while petting the cat.

"Yeah they are cat demons that are as powerful as a demon lord, but they can't transform so they always look like ordinary cats even in combat." Kimu answered.

"You expect me to believe that this cat is as stronger the Naraku? Don't make me laugh!"

Inuyasha then walked up to the cat and reeled back his leg.

"What are you doing?" Kimu yelled.

"I'm just checking if this cat thing really is all that." Inuyasha then kicked the cat as hard as he could the cat did not even flinch.

"The hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

The cat eye's then glowed a blood red… to bad for our heroes they just encountered a nightmare cat.

**Author notes **

**I wanted to do an adventure chapter so I decided this would be a good idea, I still don't know if I should just keep going with this side or switch to Kagome's side, I think I'm going to let the reviews decided**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Demon lords and holy ones**

"OK non Legendary heroes I Ketsu shall tell about the holy ones here!" Ketsu laughed.

"Do you always have to use the word legendary in all of your sentences?" Sango sighed.

"Of course I do if I didn't people might forget how awesome I am...not like any one would for get the A Legendary hero!"

"Can you please just tell us why you called us to your room?" Kagome replied.

"OK OK... I will assume you all already know about demons, but may I ask you if you know about Holy ones!" Ketsu replied.

"Holy ones? That term is a little broad..." Miroku said.

"Well Holy ones are beings who have a large about of...you know holy energy but that alone isn't enough to classify you as one, you also have to have a life span as long as a demon." Ketsu added.

"That's nice and all but what does that have to do with us?" Sango asked.

"Sheesh look at me telling you all a interesting story as the legendary hero and that's how you reply? You can at least pretend to be interested." Ketsu sighed.

"...Well it's kind of hard considering everything you say is...how to I put this." Kagome trying to find the least offensive thing to say."

"Dumb?" Miroku finishing her sentence.

"...Well I was trying to avoid saying that!" Kagome sighed.

"There are so many things I want to say to you guy's right now but since I have a big heart I will ignore what you just said, as I was saying do you even know the purpose of this school?" Ketsu asked.

"To train up incoming priest and demon hunters right? Though I doubt anyone other then Kagome needs it." Sango said.

"...Thanks for the pep talk." Kagome sighed.

"Stop ignoring me! Now like I was saying, the reason for this school is to see if anyone of you are worth being holy ones." Ketsu said.

"Well that's unexpected... is it like some kind of assimilation plot or something?" Kagome asked.

"Don't get it wrong they won't do it by force or anything plus even if you decide not to do it you still will get a prize of some sorts." Ketsu added.

"Well I guess this is nice to know...still pointless information." Miroku said.

"Come on! How can you guy's treat the Legendary hero Ketsu like this!" Ketus said.

"Well to be fair you do make it easy." Sango smiled.

"Well that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you about... apparently the seven holy knights will be visiting." Ketsu said.

"...The seven holy knights?" Kagome said not recognizing the organization.

"Come on! Even if you don't know about Holy ones as a priestess you should know about them!" Ketsu said.

"Well considering you're such an awesome hero I'm sure you're going to tell me." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow! It's nice to see you are finally seeing how awesome I am!" Ketsu smile.

"...I wasn't being serious." Kagome sighed.

"Well since I have time I will tell their names!"

Keimo The Lead

Karasu The Reckless

Tear The Songstress

Tsuyo-sa The Strong Taiyō and Tsuki The day Sumāto The designer. "Those are some strange names." Sango replied.

"Well they are some of the strongest Holy ones that are alive normal name wouldn't fit." Ketsu replied.

"Thanks for the heads up... I guess." Kagome said.

"The only reason I told you was because the last time I meet with them me and Hibana had a confrontation with them, that and because I'm an awesome hero!" Ketsu smiled.

"A confrontation you say? That doesn't sound good." Miroku said.

"Well it was more of a misunderstanding but I still manage to beat one of them." Ketsu said.

"...You managed to defeat one of them...they can't be that strong then." Kagome said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Ketsu yelled.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Kagome smiled.

"Hey! I might not look it but I am in the top ten strongest humans alive!" Ketsu replied.

"...Are you sure about that." Sango replied.

"Bah! Anyway their appearance means something big is about to happen, either that or Keimo is doing this as a favor for her mom." Ketsu said.

"Favor for her mom?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! Keimo's mom is Karu." Ketsu answered.

"You mean the principal has a daughter!" Kagome replied in shock.

"Well yeah... don't act so surprised, Principal Sara is Hibana's mom." Ketsu reminded them.

"Thanks for reminding me." Kagome sighed.

"Well I Ketsu the Legendary hero is done with my awesome story...Lobsters! Make me a sandwich preferably one with cheese!" Ketsu yelled.

At that moment two Lobsters feel from the ceiling.

"...How long have you two been up there." Sango asked with her hand over her face.

"As long as you think we were up there!" The Lobsters then started to make Ketsu's sandwich.

"No matter how many times I see them I will never get use to talking Lobsters." Kagome sighed.

"...that's nice you guy's can leave now." Ketsu said.

"You're kicking us out after you invited us in here..." Miroku said.

"Well I like to be alone when I eat." Ketsu replied.

"Fine we will leave."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku then left Ketsu's room.

"He did tell us some useful information." Miroku said.

"I'm rather surprised about how much he knows about other worlds considering the kind of person he is." Sango added.

"Well whoever these Holy ones are I sure hope they're friendly."

**Author notes **

**I know there wasn't a lot of action but hey back story is always important, anyway what do you guy's think of Ketsu.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The great Cave offensive part 2**

"My clothes...they're ruined..." Kimu said in almost a crying like voice.

"Just be happy we got away from that cat...I hate cats!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where are we now..." Shippo asked.

"Well considering you two have the direction of lemmings we actually went lower due to that chase with the nightmare cat." Kimu said.

The three then looked around and noticed they were in a stone like area with markings on the walls.

"From the looks of it a civilization was here...maybe I will find some useful swords here." Kimu said.

"We don't have time for your useless collecting! Let's get that treasure so we can get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah yeah you don't have to remind me like I'm an idiot!" Kimu replied.

"Can you two stop bickering we need to get moving! At this rate we'll starve to death." Shippo said holding his stomach.

"Fine just stop whining!" Inuyasha replied.

The group then continued through the ruins as they noticed carvings and paintings, what was in these paintings were pictures of demons, not any demons though...

"These pictures...It's like something you would see in H.P. Lovecraft." Kimu said.

"...Love who?" Shippo asked.

Kimu rolled his eye's "For demons you sure know little about the culture...anyway he was an author cosmic horror story's."

"Cosmic horror?" Inuyasha replied.

"They're like demons from space...no that's wrong more like somethings that shouldn't be to put it simply...remember that tentacle demon from school?" Kimu asked.

"Yeah pretty nice guy and or girl." Inuyasha said.

"Well image that but worse...much much worse, actually if we weren't demons we would go mad just by looking at it." Kimu stated.

"W-well th-these things are made up...right you said that an Arthur wrote a story so they're nothing but stories...right!" Shippo said shaking.

"Well actually they have been proven to exist, some are friendly...some aren't." Kimu replied.

"So you're saying the people who use to live down here worshiped this things?" Inuyasha asked.

"...no Inuyasha the things that lived down here weren't the people but the abominations themselves." Kimu said.

"So there still might some down here!" Shippo yelled.

"If they are I doubt they will be much of a problem." Inuyasha bragged.

"Don't be so sure...they might be stronger then you think...not as strong as me but stronger then you think." Kimu said.

"Gah whatever lets go!" Inuyasha replied.

The group once again walked through the ruins looking around in tell they came across a door.

"It looks like we need to solve a problem of the math kind..." Kimu said.

The door had a simple problem X+15=20 what does X equal.

"Simple X= 5!" Kimu yelled at the door.

…

…

"Why isn't opening?" Kimu yelled.

"I really don't know much about math but I know you don't use letters in it!" Shippo said.

"...Listen I know you don't have a proper education bu-" Kimu was stopped by the sound of a stone door opening...

"What!" Kimu said backing up.

"Ha I knew it was a trick question! You don't use letters in math idiot." Shippo said before walking through the door.

"Sheesh and you're suppose to be the smart one..." Inuyasha said following behind the fox demon.

"...This is going to be annoying." Kimu sighed.

The three continued in tell they encountered another door, this time it had a riddle.

My age determines my wealth but only in taste Dairy is what I'm made off but what kind am I?

"...This riddle sucks but since I'm so smart I will give it a whirl...You are yogurt!" Kimu yelled at the door.

…

…

"Why isn't working?" Kimu yelled once again

"Age...Dairy...It's rotten milk!" Inuyasha screamed.

"...That Is just-" Kimu was once again cut off by the sound of a door opening

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kimu said in disbelief.

"Come on it's common sense." Inuyasha smiled.

"No! It's not! No one drinks rotten milk!" Kimu yelled.

"Keep trying to make yourself feel better." Shippo snickered as he and Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Goddammit these doors are making me look bad!" Kimu yelled.

The trio then continued in tell they came to the third and final door.

Well you made it this far but here is the final test, What 2 + 2=

"Well considering what the past answers been I might as well go with 5" Kimu said.

…

…

"Of course." Kimu sighed.

"It's four!" Shippo said.

The door opened.

"You know what let's just go!" Kimu said walking through the door.

They walked into a large room where a single girl in a blue summer's dress and black hair she looked about 15.

"Welcome de- Oh my god who's the Hot blond dude!" The girl screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I am all that is left of the creatures that lived here before..." She paused almost in tears.

"Before they all died out?" Shippo asked.

"No...before they all moved out!" She screamed.

"...you have to be kidding me..." Kimu sighed.

"No I am not...but I regress what are you guys doing here?" The girl asked.

"Well we are looking for a certain treasure... have you seen it?" Inuyasha asked.

"OH...that thing very well I guess I can show come with me." The blue dress girl said before she started to walk away, the boys the shrugged and followed her.

They walked in tell they saw a door with ten holes.

"Great how to we get by this door?" Shippo asked.

"No worriers!" The girl then grabbed her arm as it turned into a mass of tentacles that then entered the door and opened it.

"Am I the only one that found that disturbing..." Kimu said

What was in the door was a single Jewel colored red.

"So...this is the thing we were looking for." Inuyasha said.

Kimu then walked up and took the Jewel.

"Well we have what we're looking for now lets get out of here." Kimu said.

"That would be nice but I think you forgot about the part were we are trapped down here." Inuyasha replied.

"I guess we have to keep going down..." Shippo sighed.

"Tell me girl, how many floors are there in this cave?" Kimu asked.

"Six floors...and you're on floor number 2" The black haired girl replied.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"But don't worry every floor has an exit, I'll show it to you guys...on one condition." The girl smiled.

"What's the condition?" Inuyasha sighed.

"You must take me with you!" She smiled.

"...Fine whatever." Kimu sighed.

"That easy you aren't even going to ask for my name?" The girl almost looked disappointed.

"Listen we don't have time for this are you going to tell us the way out or not?" Inuyasha yelled.

"OK OK follow me and by the way my name is Kimi no warui Shūtai but that's a little long So just call me Shutai!" Shutai then lead the way to the groups freedom.

"Oh and before we leave if you ever need to go back to this floor or this dungeon just ask me I know all the short cut's." Shutai added.

"I doubt someone like me will ever come to this dump again." Kimu replied.

"You never know..." Shutai then chuckled and continued to walk.

**Author notes**

**I wonder if anybody takes the time to translate the names I give the characters considering they actually have meaning behind them just look up Kimi no warui Shūtai.**


End file.
